


macaroni in a pot

by dozencandles



Series: the (pillow) princess diaries [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alright who ruined my fun, Crack, I didn't even get the chance to see it it went from 66 to 70, If this gets 69 hits you're legally not allowed to look at it anymore, Jerks, M/M, Sexual Humor, Written on a Dare, wow theres a tag for that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozencandles/pseuds/dozencandles
Summary: Two occasions where Rodimus and Thunderclash were an embarrassing couple and one song banned from the radio.
Relationships: Rodimus/Thunderclash
Series: the (pillow) princess diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896175
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	macaroni in a pot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cili/gifts).



> Cili wouldn't stop being funny in my comments and when I expressed regret about not being able to add another chapter to "insatiable an appetite" due to my childish pride of ending up at 666 words, this line was dropped:
> 
> "Dare you to make a 420 word sequel with what you got. :^)"
> 
> Shots fuckin fired.

Thunderclash kneels by the berth in full solemnity. He does not know if Primus exists, but he feels dropping to ones knees in grateful awe to a higher power is only appropriate given the moment.

"Every fraggin' time." Rodimus mutters on the berth, legs spread wide and panel open to reveal to focus of Thunderclash's nightly worship.

"Truly Primus has smiled upon me, to blessed with such a banquet as this." Thunderclash prays. "This meal of utmost quality-"

"Oh my God." Rodimus complains, helm repeatedly banging against the surface.

"That I will never tire of, nor cease in my devotion to-"

"I hate you. I am actively in hate with you."

"From now until the end of time."

"Emphasis on _now_ , big guy!"

Thunderclash rises, and tucks a napkin into the front of his chest-plates, getting up on the berth to stroke his servos up to the apex of his Prime's thighs. There's a glimmer of coolant in his left optic.

"You're ridiculous." Rodimus tells him in his most disappointed tone. 

"Thank you." Thunderclash replies, and with a press of his fingers to his lips ( Swerve had called the gesture a "chef's kiss" meant to imply perfection), he began his feast.

* * *

  
  


"Give me that," Rodimus says, swiping the drink away from Thunderclash and tossing half of it back in one go, staring him down as he did. 

"Wow, _rude."_ The bot next to them scowls. He's one of Thunderclash's fans and takes Rodimus' dislike of the big guy too seriously. Rodimus turns his stare onto him and Thunderclash sends a comm telling his love to play nice. 

"He shouldn't be thirsty. Or hungry." Rodimus informs him, and Thunderclash gives up all hope of the Captain ever playing nice. "Considering he's just spent the last cycle or so with his helm between my- "

"Rodimus." Thunderclash says sternly. His Captain rolls his shoulders, spoiler pointed in acknowledgement.

"I need it more than he does." The Prime finishes blandly. "If he doesn't like it, he can eat me."

Thunderclash facepalms. 

* * *

"And that was Bodies by Drowning Pool sent in by Tailgate." Blaster says into the mic. "Welcome to the Lost Light's one and only request-fuelled radio station. Next up we have...Darling listeners, I'm going to put on some holding music. Ultra Magnus has just walked into my little office. Y'all know what that means."

He cues up a groovy little tune written for some Earth chick named Denise and listens

"Whomever keeps anonymously requesting the song WAP is ordered to stop. Please."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never turned down a dare in my life. Usually it has led to amusing personal anecdotes and on one memorable occasion, nearly dying.
> 
> Now it's led to robot porn. Jury's out on if that's somehow better than an untimely end.
> 
> (The song Blaster plays as holding music is Song for Denise, bc Thunderclash on that king shit dot mp4)


End file.
